


Alone

by LaMusaCalliope



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore - Freeform, Alone, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Gen, Hogwarts, Introspettivo, Malinconico, One Shot, POV Draco Malfoy, Slytherin, mirtilla malcontenta, serpeverde, thoughts
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 11:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13973850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaMusaCalliope/pseuds/LaMusaCalliope
Summary: |AMBIENTATA NEL SESTO LIBRO|Cosa prova Draco quando si rende conto che il giorno in cui avrebbe dovuto portare a compimento la missione che gli era stata affidata Voldemort è finalmente arrivato?DAL TESTO: "La bacchetta era lì, poggiata sul comodino, vicino al libro di Pozioni, e non gli aveva mai fatto tanta paura.Sapeva che il giorno che più temeva era arrivato e il solo pensiero di ciò che da lì a poche ore avrebbe dovuto fare faceva battere il cuore di Draco talmente tanto velocemente che temeva sarebbe esploso, uccidendolo. O forse, in fondo, ci sperava un po’, nella morte, che l’avrebbe salvato da quella situazione."





	Alone

La bacchetta era lì, poggiata sul comodino, vicino al libro di Pozioni, e non gli aveva mai fatto tanta paura.  
Sapeva che il giorno che più temeva era arrivato e il solo pensiero di ciò che da lì a poche ore avrebbe dovuto fare faceva battere il cuore di Draco talmente tanto velocemente che temeva sarebbe esploso, uccidendolo. O forse, in fondo, ci sperava un po’, nella morte, che l’avrebbe salvato da quella situazione.  
Definirla in quel modo lo fece sorridere, il primo e forse l’ultimo sorriso che si sarebbe concesso quel giorno.  
Steso di fianco sul letto, Draco osservava la bacchetta e ripensava al giorno in cui gli avevano detto quale sarebbe stato il suo compito. Ricordava di aver trattenuto il fiato, di aver nascosto le mani dietro la schiena per impedire agli altri di vederle tremare dalla paura di ciò che aveva sentito. Ricordava di essersi mostrato indifferente, forte, coraggioso. Ma Draco non si era mai sentito coraggioso, tutt’altro. Se c’era una cosa che lo terrorizzava più di ciò che quella sera avrebbe dovuto fare era che, un giorno, sarebbe diventato come suo padre, un codardo.  
Una lacrima solitaria scese lungo la sua guancia pallida e lui non fece nulla per fermare la sua discesa. Rimase semplicemente immobile, a fissare la bacchetta, il petto che si alzava e si abbassava in un ritmo irregolare come il suo respiro.  
Aveva paura. Draco Malfoy aveva paura. Era paura di non farcela e di essere punito, o forse era paura di farcela e dover poi sopportare il peso delle conseguenze di quel folle gesto per il resto della sua vita; non sapeva di cosa avesse paura, ma sapeva che era quello il sentimento che gli faceva battere forte il cuore, che gli impediva di pensare razionalmente, di _vivere_.  
Si alzò lentamente dal suo letto facendo attenzione a non svegliare nessuno e, in assoluto silenzio, uscì dal dormitorio.  
Pregò con tutto se stesso che Gazza non stesse girando da quelle parti: aveva bisogno di parlare con qualcuno, o sarebbe esploso, e _lei_ era l’unica che sapeva.  
Dopo diversi minuti di passeggiata con il cuore in gola per il terrore di essere scoperto a camminare per i corridoi a notte fonda, riuscì a raggiungere la porta del bagno ed entrò, chiudendo fuori tutte le sue paure e tirando un sospiro di sollievo. Era al sicuro.  
Sorrise ancora all’idea di trovare sicuro un luogo come il bagno delle ragazze in cui era stato commesso un omicidio. Quella giornata stava iniziando nel modo più strano e, già lo sapeva, sarebbe finita nel peggiore.  
Il luogo era apparentemente vuoto e silenzioso, come lo era un comune bagno a quell’ora della notte, ma Draco sperava di trovarci qualcuno.  
Si guardò attorno, ma tutto ciò che vide furono lavandini e cabine vuote. Aprì un rubinetto e fece scorrere l’acqua finché non diventò limpida, fece per tirarsi su le maniche del pigiama ma qualcosa lo frenò: nonostante fossero mesi che lo portava, non si era ancora abituato al Marchio Nero sul suo braccio sinistro; era lì come a ricordargli quanto fosse sbagliato ciò che stava facendo.  
Fissando il Marchio inciso sulla sua pelle pallida, Draco, in quel bagno abbandonato, si sentì solo. Si guardò attorno, alla ricerca di un qualcosa a cui aggrapparsi e, non trovando nulla, si lasciò cadere a terra, l’acqua che ancora scorreva fuori dal rubinetto, le mattonelle fredde e dure sotto di sé.  
Era solo, Draco, e la rivelazione gli fece mancare il respiro. Si portò una mano al collo, come per assicurarsi di non avere qualcosa che lo stringesse o impedisse all’aria di arrivare ai polmoni. Lasciò che la mano scivolasse verso il basso, fino a fermarsi sul petto, in corrispondenza del cuore. Il muscolo batteva ancora, ma piano, quasi stesse faticando a causa di un peso grande come un macigno che lo schiacciava. Era così che si sentiva Draco, con un’enorme responsabilità sulle spalle che lo buttava giù e, ogni volta che tentava di rialzarsi e riprendere a camminare, questa diventava più grande, finché Draco non si lasciava andare sotto il suo peso e si arrendeva.  
In quel bagno, Draco si era arreso.  
Aveva portato le mani tra i capelli chiarissimi e li aveva tirati nella speranza che il dolore fisico superasse quello che stava provando nel suo animo. Ma non accadde. Chiuse gli occhi e si abbandonò ad un pianto silenzioso e liberatorio, le lacrime che gli scorrevano rapide e pesanti sulle guance per poi atterrare sulla maglietta, bagnandola; i pochi singulti che si lasciava sfuggire dalle labbra sanguinanti strette tra i denti, erano coperti dallo scrosciare dell’acqua nel lavandino.  
come avrebbe fatto a sopportare tutto quel dolore _da solo_? Quei mesi erano stati un inferno: dover fingere davanti ai suoi compagni, doversi mostrare sempre indifferente e forte … come avrebbe potuto fare ciò che gli avevano chiesto, con quale coraggio?  
Erano domande a cui non riusciva a trovare una risposta; sperava solo che l’istinto e il senso del dovere sarebbero corsi in suo aiuto quando fosse giunto. Oppure…  
L’idea di far fare a Piton ciò che era stato incaricato a lui era allettante, ma era anche pericolosa. Tirarsi indietro avrebbe significato essere punito ed etichettato come un codardo, proprio come suo padre, e lui non lo voleva.  
 _Non ho scelta,_ si disse Draco con convinzione mentre si asciugava il volto ancora bagnato di lacrime e chiudeva il rubinetto.  
 _Dovrò farlo io._ Aprì la porta del bagno e fece per uscire, pronto per affrontare la giornata che più temeva al mondo, ma prima di andare si guardò alle spalle, nella speranza di vedere il volto traslucido di Mirtilla uscire da una delle cabine, o di sentire la sua voce dirgli che ciò che stava per fare era una pazzia, che avrebbe dovuto lasciar fare tutto a Piton. Tutto ciò che vide, però, fu un bagno vuoto, abbandonato e silenzioso.  
In solitudine tornò sui suoi passi, con un solo pensiero in mente: _dovrò uccidere Silente._  



End file.
